


Daisies and Warm Bread

by AngerOwl29



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, No Voltron, Yandere, Yandere Romelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngerOwl29/pseuds/AngerOwl29
Summary: Romelle doesn't have anything to live for anymore, her world is bleak. Can the new bakers' boy light up her life again?Hanahaki/Yandere





	Daisies and Warm Bread

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read this. See a mistake? Let me know and I'll do what i can, cheers!

Romelle lived a boring life. Her parents moved to a bigger city, promising to send for her and her brother once they were financially stable. They never had very much money. Soon, they called with news that they could support one of them. Romelle let her baby brother go, he needed their parents more than she did.

Tragedy struck so suddenly. Romelle was bitter at the silence she received when she called, but she soon learned the reason. The house had burned to the ground. Her family inside. Nothing left but ashes and bone. 

After the incident, Romelle felt numb. She went on with her daily routines in a haze. It continued for almost three years, when suddenly she was snapped out of it by a big change in her little town. A new bakery had just opened up. A lovely family had decided to settle in the town and set up shop. Romelle contemplated it for a few days before curiosity got the better of her. 

One crisp spring morning, she strolled into the bakery. The scent of fresh bread and sweet dough met her senses. It was nice. There were a couple little display cases full of treats, and a bench for patrons to lounge on. A voice caught her attention, “Welcome!” and that's when she saw him for the first time. Warm and sweet, his shaggy hair pulled out of his face by an orange ribbon wrapping across his forehead. His smile was sincere, and it made Romelle feel something she hadn’t felt in a long time.

“Hello,” she replied kindly, surprised by the rare sincerity in her voice, “I noticed you’re new here,” The boy behind the counter blushed a little and anxiously scratched the back of his head. 

“Yeah, my folks thought it would be better for us to downsize a bit,” he said, but caught himself, “Uh, I mean not to say this town is tiny, it’s just smaller than the city and..” he trailed into silence, defeated.

Romelle giggled softly behind her hand, “Forgive me for laughing, I just think you’re very sweet.” She felt her lips pull into a genuine smile. It’s been so long since she smiled so freely.

“Oh! My name’s Hunk by the way,” he reached out a large soft hand to shake. She met him in the middle, her slender pale one fitting perfectly into his grasp.

“Romelle,” she breathed, transfixed at the boy in front of her. How could anyone make her feel such intense emotions so suddenly? She hasn’t felt in so long, and now everything she’d been missing is crashing back to her like a tsunami. Hunk was no ordinary boy, he was special, magical, precious. How could she live without his light?

Her walk home was tortuous and the quiet house was maddening. She felt herself slowly sink back into the monotone lifestyle she lived. She ate the loaf of bread she bought, slowly as her mind drifted. She stared through the white wall of her living room, and into the void of her mind. All she could think of was him. 

Him.

Him.

Him.

She would have to visit tomorrow.

\--

This continued through the week. Romelle would visit Hunk at the bakery and they would talk for hours. The more often she went, the longer she stayed. She was utterly addicted. The high she got from being near him was indescribable. The fall while sitting alone at home was almost too much to bare. 

She sat, she ate, she pondered. Routine. 

Late one night, she began having coughing fits. They were small at first, then over the course of a few days got worse and worse. She tried her best not to cough around Hunk. She would hate to worry him. As his concern for her grew, so did her fascination, and so did her coughing spells. 

It was when she began coughing up blood and petals that she got a little concerned. It was when she was walking home after her visit that it happened. A particularly bad coughing fit had her wheezing on the ground, heaving at a foreign entity in her throat. When she managed to dislodge it, she was horrified. A sputter of long thin flower petals exited her windpipe, splattered in blood. They were yellow, just like Hunks favourite colour. How pretty. 

She began coughing up entire flowers after that. Large yellow daisies, getting bigger and bigger were stuffed in her lungs, slowly suffocating her. 

She heard the stories, seen the movies. She had hanahaki disease. Flowers would grow inside of her and slowly kill her unless her love was returned. Love. Love. Love. She loved Hunk. Hunk. Love.

She knew how to fix this. 

\--

“Hunk, would it be too much trouble to walk me home this evening? It’s pretty dark outside,” she asked as he jiggled his key into the lock of the bakery’s front door. 

He turned to her with a smile, “No problem, Romelle,” her breath halted, her heart pounded, she could feel the blood rushing through her veins. That smile, her name on his lips, his agreement.

She happily chatted with Hunk during the short walk home. Everything was going perfectly. Perfect like his straight teeth, his warm skin, his kind eyes. She couldn’t get home fast enough.

Once at the door, she invited him inside. “Tea for your trouble, I insist!” she squeaked as she ushered him into her small house. The lights were off, she only turned on necessary lights, a lamp here and there. She didn’t want him to see how barren it was. No sofa, no chairs, no television, no pictures. Nothing but the carpet the house came with. 

If Hunk noticed, he didn’t say anything. Romelle prepared the tea with a skip in her step and a hum on her lips as she prepared the tea. She made sure to put in the right amount. The right amount of “tea”. “Tea”.

After a few sips, she gently helped Hunk lower himself to the ground. A sudden dizziness took over him. She hated to see him so stressed. Getting someone as big as Hunk into the basement by herself would be a challenge. She’ll manage, she thought, it’s for love after all.

\--

Hunk woke up with a headache. His pillow… wait. Where was his pillow? Where was anything? His eyes jerked open to reveal a dark room, lit by three well-used candles on a table off to the side. He was sat in a wooden chair, arms and legs duct taped to its limbs. Where was he? He tried to scream, but tape covered his mouth. He thrashed violently, inching the chair side to side, but it seemed to be tied down, as if his actions were anticipated. All he could do was let out muffled sounds of distress in hopes someone would hear him. 

The door in front of him slowly creaked open. It was Romelle! He was saved! He was so glad to see her, she seemed alright, untouched. She was calm. A tray of foodstuffs in her slender hands. Huh?

The girl smiled, “Hunk! You’re awake! Thank the heavens, I thought I put too much in the tea!” the tray was forgotten on the table as she bounded happily over to him. What was she talking about? “I apologize for the uncomfy seating, but it’s all I could conjure up on such short notice! I’m so happy you’re he-” in her excitement, she began another coughing fit. Worse than he’d previously seen. She turned away from him, covering her mouth with her sleeve. 

She hurriedly excused herself and rushed out of the room. Hunk couldn’t help but notice the pool of scarlet on the floor, but what caught his attention was the tattered daisy that lay in it. Hanahaki. 

He now understood why he was here. Romelle came back into the room with renewed grace and a bloodied sleeve. She frowned at the flower on the floor. She closed her eyes a moment to steady her thoughts before pulling a smile to her face once again. “You must be hungry!” she said as she moved to the tray she brought in earlier. 

“Romelle,” Hunk said somberly, stopping her in her tracks. She turned to him, worried. “I have a girlfriend back in the city, her name is Shay. Please let me go so I can help you with the surgery.”

Girlfriend? Surgery?! “How could I ever go through with the surgery knowing I’ll forget you! I know you don’t love me, Hunk, but maybe you could learn to if we spent some time together.” She pleaded. “Your girlfriend is miles away, she can’t do anything for you here. But me, I can bake for you,” she gestured at the tray, “I can sing for you, I can take care of you. Anything you need, I’m yours!”

Hunk sighed, “Romelle, you’re in the final stages of the disease, even if I could learn to love you, it would take too long.” he had almost forgotten about his bondage at this point. “I know you’re scared, and I don’t want to see you die. Please think about this rationally.” 

No, no, he practically brought her back to life! He meant everything to her, how could she just choose to forget him? She would never feel like this ever again if she got rid of it. She was scared to die, not because she feared eternity, but because she feared eternity without him. How could she survive without his light?

She took a deep breath in, ready to explain her dilemma again, but a petal caught in her throat. This coughing fit wasn’t like the ones she had before, the flower in her throat was too big. She beat her fist as hard as she could into her chest, but to no avail. A hand went to her throat as she felt dizzy and collapsed onto her hands and knees. Blood rushed in her ears loud enough to drown out Hunk’s worried voice. Her breaths began to get smaller and smaller, the plant was firmly stuck in her windpipe. Her vision blurred and her balance wavvered. 

Hunk was yelling now, begging Romelle to get up, to spit out the flower and breathe. He watched her slump over onto her side, golden eyes unfocused, flushed cheeks turning a dangerous purple. The hand around her neck loosened and drooped, her gagging starting to relax.

Only a few tears fell from the blonde girl’s eyes as she died. She was happy she could spend her last moments with him, even if he didn’t love her back. All Hunk could do was watch from the chair he was bound to. Watch and pray to be found before he slowly starved to death in that basement with the now departed girl’s corpse.


End file.
